Freal Luv
by Little Xiu
Summary: Gag jago bikin summary.Xiumin/Minseok GS. Little Xiuyeol. Rate M (untuk jaga jaga). Untuk Xiuhan shipper coba mampir:)
1. chapter 1

Real Luv

.

.

.

Kim Minseok x Lu Han

.

.

.

Hai Hai:) perkenalkan nama saya Oh MinJae:) seorang Xiu fans:v yang gaboet luar biasa:v ini hanya iseng, masalah lanjut atau engganya tergantung review nya:)

 **From: Doby_Park**

 **Seokie nunaaaa kau dimana? Apa kau sedang ada di pantai utara? Ini sudah malam. Heechul eomma mencemaskanmu. Hangeng appa sedang mencarimu. Kuharap kau bersembunyi di tempat yang tepat. Jika butuh bantuan beritahu aku, aku akan membantu nuna sebisaku.**

Minseok menghela nafas pelan setelah membaca pesan singkat dari adiknya –Chanyeol. Ia sekarang tengah berada di pantai utara, berharap appa-nya tidak menemukannya disini. Ya, ia sedang kabur dari rumahnya. Minseok lelah jika harus dipukuli terus menerus oleh Hangeng. Hangeng sering memukuli Minseok hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang ia perbuat, namun kadang-kadang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Luka dan lebam di tubuh Minseok belum sembuh namun Hangeng sudah memberi luka baru. Lihat saja kaki telanjangnya yang penuh luka gores dan ada yang luka dalam, sudut bibir yang robek, lebam lebam di badan, tangan dan pipi. Itu sungguh membuat Minseok merasa sakit. Sakit rohani dan jasmaninya.

 _Drrrt… Drrrt…_

Ponsel Minseok bergetar kembali tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Minseok pun segera mengecek ponselnya dan melihat pesan dari adiknya –Chanyeol .

 **From: Doby Park**

 **Nunaa, sebaiknya nunaa segera pergi ke rumah temanku namanya Luhan. Aku sudah meminta bantuan padanya untuk menampung nuna untuk sementara waktu. Rumahnya di perumahan Gangsan Blok B No 04. Dekat pantai utara. Appa sedang menuju ke Pantai utara dengan para body guard nya.**

Setelah membaca Pesan dari Chanyeol Minseok takut. Ia takut Hangeng akan menemukannya di pantai utara. Karena tak memiliki cara yang lain, Minseok pun berlari menuju alamat yang Chanyeol berikan, ia mengabaikan luka-luka di kakinya yang semakin menjadi karena berlari tanpa alas kaki.

Tak lama ia pun sampai di depan sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar. Apartemen itulah tempat alamat yang diberikan Chanyeol. ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman apartemen itu. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen ia pun segera memencet bel dengan ragu. Tak lama si pemilik apartemen pun keluar menggunakan kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana olahraga. Ia namja yang sangat tampan dan cantik. Minseokpun merasa minder karena kalah cantik dari namja di depannya ini.

"Ha-ha-hallo." Ucap Minseok terbata karena gugup sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya. Hallo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu nuna?" tanya pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Apa benar ini alamat rumah Luhan teman Chanyeol?" tanya Minseok sembari memerhatikan kakinya yang penuh luka, seakan-akan kakinya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri saat ini.

Luhan pun mengamati yeoja yang ada di depannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Penampilan yeoja ini sangat berantakan. Dress diatas lutut 15cm yang ia pakai benar benar penuh dengan noda darah yang sudah mongering, rambut coklat sepinggang yang berantakan, kaki yang penuh luka, badan yang penuh lebam. Wajah cantik yang penuh luka pun tak luput dari sudut pandang Luhan saat pertama kali mereka bertatapan meskipun sekarang yeoja itu sedang menunduk.

' _Apa ini nuna si Doby itu? Tapi mengapa ia sangat mungil dan berantakan? Apa ia baru saja berkelahi?'_ tanya Luhan dalam hati.

"Iya benar, apa kau noona nya Chanyeol? ayo masuk dulu. Diluar dingin tak baik untuk tubuh." Ucap Luhan lalu mempersilahkan Minseok masuk ke rumahnya.

Setelah masukpun Minseok duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan tetap memandang kakinya yang penuh luka. Luhan yang melihatnya pun segera mengambil kotak P3K nya dan duduk di bawah untuk mengobati kaki Minseok.

"E-eh? Kau tak usah melakukannya, a-aku bisa mengobatiku dengan sendiri." Ucap Minseok sembari menahan tangan luhan yang akan mengobati kakinya. Hingga posisinya sedikit membungkuk.

Luhan yang merasa tangannya dipegangpun segera menengadahkan kepalanya hingga kini mereka bertatapan. Iris coklat terang milik Minseok bertemu dengan iris hitam pekat milik Luhan, menghasilkan gelenyar gelenyar baru bagi tubuh mereka. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hanya berjarak beberapa centi hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat.

Menyadari hal itu, membuat muka Minseok memerah karena malu. Luhanpun dapat melihat jelas luka luka yang terdapat di wajah Minseok. Meski wajah Minseok terdapat luka itu tak mengurangi nilai cantik di wajahnya. Lihat saja bola mata yang bersinar cerah, bulu mata yang lentik, pipi gembil nya, bibir mungil merah ranumnya yang minta dicium itu –ahh abaikan pikiran Luhan ini, hidung mungil namun mancung, ia seperti pahatan sempurna. Tanpa Luhan sadari ia terus memperhatikan bibir Minseok hingga membuat Minseok terheran-heran dan merasa malu.

"A-aanu Luhan-shii apa ada yang aneh dibibirku?" tanya Minseok membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya (read: pikiran mesumnya).

"Bibirmu terluka." Jawab Luhan singkat, sembari melanjutkan mengobati kaki Minseok yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Oh. Apa kelihatan parah? Namun ini tak sakit kok. Lagipula nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Ucap Minseok lembut.

"Hn." Ucap Luhan singkat.

Minseok yang mendapat jawaban singkat itupun merasa sedikit kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya membuat dirinya terlihat lucu.

Luhan yang selesai mengobati kaki Minseokpun segera membereskan kotak obatnya. Hingga tak sengaja ia melihat wajah Minseok yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Ia pun tertawa kecil.

"Mengapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu hmm?" ucap Minseok agak ketus.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau." Ucap Luhan enteng membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Minseok.

"Luka di bibirmu mengganggu penglihatanku." Ucap Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bibir ranum Minseok.

"Apa benar benar menggangu? Tapi tak sakit kok."

"Biar ku obati."

"Memangnya bagaimana cara mengobati bi-hmmphh."

END or TBC?

Please fav, foll, and review:)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Preview**_

Luhan yang selesai mengobati kaki Minseokpun segera membereskan kotak obatnya. Hingga tak sengaja ia melihat wajah Minseok yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Ia pun tertawa kecil.

"Mengapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu hmm?" ucap Minseok agak ketus.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau." Ucap Luhan enteng membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Minseok.

"Luka di bibirmu mengganggu penglihatanku." Ucap Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bibir ranum Minseok.

"Apa benar benar menggangu? Tapi tak sakit kok."

"Biar ku obati."

"Memangnya bagaimana cara mengobati bi-hmmphh."

Hai hai saya Oh Min Jae seorang Xiu fans yang kurang kerjaan karena ditinggal suami –Oh Sehun kerja #plakk abaikan itu -_-

Maaf jika terlalu pendek maklum saya sibuk nge vote EXO di MAMA dan juga saya sudah kelas 3 T^T menyedihkan sekali:(

Langsung saja:( sedari dulu saya gag bisa basa basi. Dan lagi saya mau tanya bagusnya ada NC atau gaada? Saya bimbang:V

Benda kenyal yang lembab kini menyentuh permukaan bibir Minseok. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menyesapi bibir ranum Minseok yang sedari tadi menggoda imannya. Minseok hanya terbelalak tak percaya, ia ingin marah namun entah mengapa tak bisa. Seharusnya ia bisa mengeluarkan salah satu jurus taekwondonya untuk menghajar Luhan yang dengan seenak jidatnya mencium bibir Minseok tanpa permisi.

Namun seluruh tubuh Minseok kaku, tak bisa diigerakkan. Entah dorongan dari mana, Minseokpun memejamkan matanya menyesapi bibir lembut nan wangi Luhan.

Merasa pasokan udara sudah menipis, kedua insan itupun melepas pagutan mereka, terutama Minseok. Ia sudah meronta ronta sejak semenit yang lalu karena ia sudah merasa kehabisan nafas. Mereka meraup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kini yang terdengar hanya suara nafas mereka yang memburu. Minseok yang sudah sadar pun segera menampar wajah Luhan dengan tangannya. Tidak terlalu keras, karena ia tak tega.

Luhan pun menatap Minseok dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mengapa kau menamparku?" tanya Luhan kebingungan, pasalnya ia benar-benar tak tahu apa salahnya. Jika masalah ia mencium bibir Minseok tanpa ijin memang salahnya namun-Hey! Minseok membalas ciumannya, bukan berarti itu tak jadi masalah?

"Kau hampir membuatku mati karena kehabisan nafas. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi itu akan sangat memalukan dan ya –konyol! Aku lebih memilih disiksa oleh appa dari pada harus mati karena kehabisan nafas di first kissnya." Minseok menggerutu sambil sesekali memukul mukulkan tangannya ke sofa pelan, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Terlihat jelas semburat merah di kedua pipi Minseok, ia merasa malu jika mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi.

"Hahaha… kau ini bawel sekali. Simplenya begini jika kau mati karena kehabisan nafas, saat kau sekarat aku akan menciummu. Menciummu disini maksudnya memberikan nafas buatan untukmu. Hey! Bukankah aku ini baik? Untuk masalah mencium tanpa seijinmu aku minta maaf. Namun mengingat kau membalas ciumanku berarti kau tak mempermasalahkan itu bukan?" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Hey tuan rusa, lihat siapa yang bawel disini? Kau bukan baik. Kau sengaja ingin menciumku kembali bukan? Dan kau sangat jahat karena sudah merencanakan untuk membuatku sekarat. Huft. Dan satu lagi, kau baru saja mencuri first kissku."

"Ya! Dasar baozy! Itu bukan jahat, itu berarti aku pintar bukan? Dan wah sepertinya beruntung sekali aku telah berhasil mencium first kiss gadis cantik sepertimu." Ucap Luhan dengan sedikit merayu Minseok.

"Kau tak pintar. Kau bodoh. Aku takkan terayu oleh rayuan receh seperti itu."

"Terserah padamu sajalah. Namun sungguh jika kau ingin tahu –"

"Aku tak ingin tahu."

Luhan yang merasa omongannya dipotongpun segera memukul kepala Minseok pelan. Dan dibalas dengan ringisan pelan Minseok.

"Ya! Jangan memotong perkataan orang. Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun eoh?" tanya Luhan agak kesal.

"Aku selalu diajarkan untuk bersikap sopan pada orang. Namun untuk apa aku bersikap sopan padamu? Kau saja mencium bibirku tanpa permisi, apa itu perilaku sopan?"

"Hell! Kenapa masih membicarakan tentang ciuman itu? Dan apa aku harus berkata 'Hai Minseok, permisi. Aku ingin mencium bibirmu.' Dan cup, seperti itu? Hell! Itu sangat konyol! Aku akan dijuluki Luhan si tampan idiot yang mengucapkan permisi saat mencium Minseok –gadis yang mengaku telah dicuri first kissnya."

"Hahaha… bukankah kau memang idiot Lu?" ucap Minseok sembari tertawa dengan posisi tiduran di sofa dan kedua kaki yang bergerak gerak diatas.

"Ya! Aku tidak idiot. Dan berhenti tertawa atau aku akan –"

"Atau kau akan apa? Aku tak takut pada rusa kurus sepertimu."

"Apa kau sedang menantangku seokkie?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit aneh di telinga Minseok.

"Iya. Memangnya apa yang bisa rusa kecil lakukan hmm? Hahaha" Minseok pun kembali tertawa dengan posisi seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja aku bisa menggagahimu seokkie~" ucap Luhan dengan nada menggodanya yang dibalas lemparan bantal oleh Minseok.

"Kau ini masih kecil namun otaknya benar-benar."

"Aku hanya menambah wawasan tentang hal-hal berbau dewasa, agar nanti saat mempraktekannya aku tak bingung dan gugup." Ucap Luhan enteng yang membuat Minseok melongo tak percaya.

'Bagaimana pikiran Luhan bisa seperti itu? Aissh aku bisa gila terus memikirkannya.' Batin Minseok berkata seperti itu. Minseok pun segera bangun dari duduknya di sofa, Luhan yang melihat Minseok berdiripun ikut berdiri.

"Dimana kamarku Lu?" tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

"Di lantai 2 yang pintunya di cat berwarna biru muda."

"Lu. Lihat itu cicak sangat aneh Lu! Ekornya sebesar tanganku!" Luhan pun refleks melihat kea rah dinding atas yang ditunjukan oleh Minseok. Minseok pun yang tahu bahwa Luhan terkena jebakannya segera menendang selangkangan Luhan dan berlari ke kamarnya. Mengabaikan rasa perih dan sakit yang mendera kakinya karena menendang selangkangan Luhan.

Luhan pun refleks berteriak dan membungkukkan badannya sembari memegang selangkangannya yang terasa linu dan sakit yang merambat ke seluruh badannya. Ia dapat melihat Minseok yang tertawa kecil melihatnya merintih kesakitan.

'Dasar Baozy sialan! Untung saja aset berhargaku tak kenapa kenapa.' Luhan membatin.

Minseok yang telah sampai di kamarnya pun segera mengunci kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ranjangnya lumayan besar. Kira-kira cukup untuk dua orang. Ranjangnya sangat empuk dan terasa nyaman.

Luhan yang sudah bisa jalan pun segera naik tangga dan menuju ke depan kamar Minseok. Setelah berada di depan kamar Minseok, ia pun segera memegang knop pintu kamar Minseok, berniat untuk membuka pintu kamar Minseok. Namun hasilnya nihil, ternyata pintu itu dikunci oleh Minseok.

"Yak Minseok! Cepat buka pintunya atau akan ku bom kamarmu!" teriak Luhan dari luar kamar Minseok sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Minseok.

Minseok yang merasa terganggupun segera melempar botol minum yang masih penuh kea rah pintu dan berhasil membuat Luhan kaget hingga berhenti menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Minseok.

"JALJAYO Luhan-ah!" teriak Minseok dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu menutup kedua matanya untuk tidur.

TBC

Hae hae^_^ Oh Min Jae kembali dengan ff gag jelasnya:"V maaf gag sempet bales review satu-satu. Terlalu sibuk (nyibukin diri ea #plakk) bye bye:V dan untuk Moonbabe percayalah saya adalah fans beratmu:* second akun aku yang Emvy551. Daaah


End file.
